


Wild Hunt - Acid trip

by Deserett



Series: Wild Hunt | Дикая Охота [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fantasy, M/M, Medieval, Romance, demigod - Freeform, fairy tale, оборотни, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deserett/pseuds/Deserett
Summary: Охотник выполнил сверхзадачу с выживанием, навел порядок в замке, покарал виновных, поймал в очередной раз своего оленя за рога, усадил на лошадь и повез гулять. И надо же им было по дороге наткнуться на крестьянскую заначку в виде целой горы сушеных грибов...





	Wild Hunt - Acid trip

\- Что это?

\- Вешенки.

\- Ве... что?

\- Грибы такие.

\- А почему они похожи на прошлогодние, несколько раз пережеванные сливы?

\- Они сушеные. Никто их не жевал. Сушились на солнце, разложенные вон там, на старых мельничных жерновах, - Гаспард указал на другой конец пшеничного поля. Он объезжал владения на крепкой белой лошади, привычной к английской грязи, держась в седле без стремян и поводьев, потому что передал все это Каро и придерживал его еще одной рукой, предупреждая падение.

\- Это была дурацкая идея, - пожаловался Каро. - Я же олень и... олень верхом на лошади?!

\- Ты человек.

\- Скажи это моим рогам. С тех пор, как меня истыкали стрелами твои придурошные егеря, рога больше не исчезают, когда я превращаюсь.

Гаспард поймал в задиристом тоне нотку упрека и подумал, что какая-то высшая сила оберегала все его огненные копья от попадания в нежную своенравную добычу... и что, оставаясь невредимым, оборотень хранил верность чему-то большему, чем просто своему звериному облику. И если бы не вынужденный плен герцога в объятьях летаргии, Каро не пришлось бы, рискуя жизнью, пробираться в Замок, чтобы узнать, почему никто не возвращается в лес и не делает ему некоторые странные и нескромные предложения.

На этом месте Гаспард плотоядно улыбнулся: он был рабом своих привычек и не считал пылкость и фривольность чем-то зазорным и недостойным дворянина его кровей. Однако он вернулся к началу мысли о рогах. Каро сетует на их тяжесть? Или, может, на экзотический внешний вид? Он очарователен с этим массивным украшением на голове, притягателен и сладостно богохулен: поскольку рога среди прочего носить полагалось Сатане в геенне огненной, но никак не обычным благочестивым людям. Аббат Монтень при виде Каро точно начал бы молиться и осенять себя крестным знамением. Это же… забавно. И для себя он находит это красивым и волнующим. К тому же прикосновение к живому хрусталю у основания рогов делает капризного Каро куда более податливым, глубоко и волнующе дышащим, чувствительным ко всем другим прикосновениям ниже лица и шеи...

Так в чем же проблема? Нужно вернуть всё как было? А при чем тут тогда грибы? Герцог запутался. И ненароком покрылся мурашками, когда оборотень выпалил ему в самое ухо:

\- Я хочу попробовать.

Конечно, он перво-наперво не о том подумал... но, к счастью, быстро нашелся, оттолкнул от себя хищные фантазии и ответил:

\- Это крестьянская пища. К моему столу собирают черные и белые трюфели, почему не начать с них? Каро... Зачем ты пытаешься слезть с лошади, когда она идет аллюром? Нужно сначала ее остановить: корпус назад, поводья на себя, и если не повинуется сразу – тормозить трензелем.

\- Хочу грибов, - вредным голосом оповестил Каро, не слушая, и спрыгнул с лошади прямо в груду вешенок.

\- И в кого в своей оленьей семье ты такой противный? Ладно, хочешь – ешь.

\- Моя семья – это ты, забыл? Я изгнанник из родного стада, хотя всё еще могу побыть шатуном и одиночкой, если поселюсь ближе к горным отрогам. Грибы, кстати, вкусные, зря брезгуешь.

\- При всём уважении к твоим здорово лягающимся копытцам – по лесу шататься в одиночестве не пущу, опасно это. За вешенки – очень рад, но, спасибо, сам не олень и не голоден. И хоть бы среди них мухоморов не оказалось... - пробормотал Гаспард, припомнив, как сам впервые ел грибы, отбившись от кавалькады отца и заплутав в чаще.

\- Что?

\- Если почувствуешь себя нехорошо, прошу, не убегай в лес. И если вдруг перестанешь меня узнавать в лицо – распознай хоть по голосу, что я друг. Я отнесу тебя домой... Возможно, обойдемся даже без травм, - он спешился, отвязал поводья и хлопнул послушную лошадь по крупу, отпуская ненадолго попастись.

\- Домой – это в Замок? - Каро, опять по рассеянности пропустивший всё мимо ушей, озорно зацепился за одно слово.

\- Домой – это домой. За глубокий ров и две высокие зубчатые стены, в центральное крыло Ррейнкасла, в мою опочивальню, за крепким засовом, где ты будешь в безопасности... от самого себя.

\- А почему сразу туда? Что ты там со мной делать будешь? - Каро зажмурился, хотя больше хотел закрыть уши – на этот раз потому, что боялся и стеснялся услышать ответ.

\- Лечить.

Непривычно холодный голос герцога приправила ирония, но оборотень, успевший отведать среди вешенок также вдоволь разных других грибов, ее не уловил, посчитал такое развитие событий огорчительно скучным и решил подлить масла в огонь:

\- Ты же не лекарь и не травник. Не умеешь лечить.

\- Хочешь, проверим, что именно я умею?

\- Ой, нет, - Каро с комично преувеличенным усердием вернулся к угощению. Но минуту спустя все равно был уже сыт или скорее пресыщен, объевшись, а в его хрупком разомлевшем теле отчетливо ощущалась слабость. - Можно я прям тут полежу? Спать захотелось зверски просто.

\- Тут? Я не могу тебя оставить в чистом поле под звездами.

\- Какие звезды? Кстати, ты у меня в глазах троишься.

\- Так. А что-нибудь еще троится?

\- Ну... - Каро приподнял свою руку, повернул так и эдак, потешно свесил перед лицом и часто поморгал, - пальцев, кажется, шестнадцать...

 

* * *

В Замок Каро приехал лежа поперек седла и беспрестанно хихикая. Раздеть и причесать длинные смоляные кудри дал с переменным успехом, а вот в кровать уложить...

\- У меня кто-то на спине сидит, - испуганным шепотом сообщил оборотень, был раскручен и внимательно осмотрен со всех сторон, успокоен, что на спине никого нет, но всё равно лечь отказался. - И в кровати твоей сидит кто-то! Ты что, не видишь? Там, под балдахином. Оно не смотрит, синее, безглазое, но напрыгнет на меня, едва я на подушку головой упаду!

Ложе пришлось перетряхнуть, все простыне и покрывала – дважды перестелить, а подушки – заменить  валиками овечьей шерсти, обтянутыми сатином.

\- Здесь никого нет, - сказал Гаспард, теряя терпение: он с переменным успехом заворачивал нервного голого юношу в пуховое одеяло и мог с уверенностью сказать, что в жизни ни с кем так не нянчился. Правда, когда прошлой зимой его любимая вороная кобыла ожеребилась и занемогла, тоже пришлось повозиться, чтобы не потерять приплод... Тоже, но не так! - Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Не знаю. Холодненьким. Зябко. От стен дует, аж ковры шевелятся. Это хоть видишь? Как ты здесь целый месяц в летаргии провалялся и не подхватил чахотку?

Гаспард, возможно, хотел грубо отмахнуться, с окончательно лопнувшим терпением, но Каро, будто почувствовав это, выпростал из одеяла руки и трогательно протянул к нему.

\- Зуб на зуб не попадает. Согреешь меня?

\- А ты угомонился? На спине у себя никого не нашел опять?

Оборотень надулся, спрятал руки и показал ему остренький язык. Охотник с ухмылкой ответил ему тем же и сгреб в объятья вместе с одеялом. Говорить больше ни о чем не хотелось: Каро в момент раскраснелся, когда крупные ладони сомкнулись на его голых бедрах, медленно погладили их, вызывая всё больше и больше румянца на щеках, затем слегка раздвинули, чтобы удобнее прижать всего юношу к торсу мужчины.

\- Почему ты такой алый? - нехотя спросил Гаспард, смягчая охрипший голос, когда ему показалось, что от сильнейшего прилива смущения Каро вот-вот отправится в обморок. - Мы ведь уже занимались этим.

\- В лесу... а не здесь, - еле выдавил Каро, превозмогая онемение губ, да и всего лица. - И во время перемирия. И после сладких пирогов, а не грибов. Не смотри на меня так, я же сейчас сгорю!

\- Ты сказал, тебе зябко.

\- Мало ли что я там сказал... Когда это вообще было... - он задохнулся и прикрыл глаза, не стерпев жара, разлитого в теле до самых рогов. Ладони герцога ласкающе скользили по его дрожащим ногам, постепенно забираясь на внутреннюю сторону бедер. - Я тебя боюсь. Ты изверг. Вот...

\- Я постараюсь справиться с этой печальной новостью и жить дальше, - фыркнул Гаспард, выгибая юному любовнику шею. Покрыл ее быстрыми короткими поцелуями, двигаясь снизу, укусил за дернувшийся подбородок и затем приник к приоткрытому, жадно ловившему воздух рту. Каро застонал, не справляясь с собственным дыханием и тяжестью надвинувшегося сверху тела, но уже на третьем его задушенном вздохе Гаспард перевернулся, раскрываясь из слишком горячего одеяла, и оборотень неожиданно для самого себя оказался лежащим на герцоге в довольно развратной и крайне компрометирующей позе. - Между нами всё еще война?

\- Не война, а охота. Погоня... Но, если присмотреться, между нами сейчас... - Каро стыдливо прикусил губу. Ему безумно сложно было объяснить, что он здесь делает, почему полудемонический человек и хищник притягивает его – настолько, чтобы поддаться искушению разделить с ним еду, питье и постель, ответить на плотское желание, позволить распробовать все соки тела... ну почти все. Он снова невыносимо покраснел, представив, как оправдывался бы перед семьей, перед чрезмерно заботливой матерью и суровым отцом. И он ведь не только в отношении личных запретных связей виновен – позволил неправильным вещам зайти так далеко, чтобы вовсе распрощаться с родичами. Но всё же... ради чего? Может, Гаспард на манер съеденных сегодня грибов затмил его обычно ясный разум, одурманил сознание, усыпил бдительность? А чем еще это может быть? С его лица сошел весь яркий румянец. - Нет.

\- Что «нет»? - встревоженный охотник силой удержал его на себе, неловко пытавшегося встать и вывернуться из объятий. - Я что-то не так сделал?

Каро всё еще ничего не мог себе объяснить и вдруг залился слезами.

 _«Проклятые грибы! Помню-помню, черт возьми, как сам от них сначала смеялся, словно буйно помешанный, а потом рыдал без остановки»,_ \- подумал герцог сердито и рывком уселся на постели – в горизонтальном положении возникшую проблему решить уже не получалось. Со всей нежностью, на какую был способен, окутал юношу теплом рук и уложил его рогатую голову себе на широкую грудь.

\- Прости, - проговорил он, пытаясь не быть резким и больно бьющим по ушам своим расстроенным, но по-прежнему очень властным голосом. - Опять я виноват. Из-за меня ты не можешь вернуться в семью, Каро.

\- Да забыл я сто раз про семью! - вспылил Каро. Осторожно шмыгнул носом, вдохнул и выдохнул, беззвучно проглотил слезы и кашлянул, чтоб не звучать жалобно. - Это всё я! И я не понимаю... ничего не понимаю!

\- Что ты не понимаешь?

\- Почему я голый тут сижу! Почему... почему хочу, чтоб ты мне говорил «хочу». То есть... почему мне это нравится, - он снова шмыгнул носом. - А ведь не должно. И почему мне страшно, но на самом деле я как будто только того и жду. И мне опять холодно, особенно ногам, но внутри всё горит. Здесь, - он приложил руку к сердцу, - и здесь... - та же рука сползла по плоскому животу далеко вниз. - Ты допытал племянницу? Это она натворила? Заколдовала лес, тебя, меня... и наложила проклятье, чтоб ты гонялся за мной?

\- Это не она. Бес, что сидит в ней, во всём сознался. Легендарная ведьма из Анси заколдовала лес, заколдовала замок, подарила оленям человеческий разум и умение ходить на двух ногах, меняя их с четырех копыт, когда им вздумается. Но остальное – мы сотворили сами. Никакая сила свыше не принуждала тебя выйти из тихой заводи во второй раз, когда я подстерег тебя купающимся, подойти ко мне и засветить мне фонарь под глазом. И завопить возмущенно, что я подсматриваю, - герцог подавил улыбку.

\- Ты вел себя тем не менее возмутительно! Заявил, что я некрасивый! И зачем тогда пялился?

\- Потом я признался, что соврал в растерянности, не зная, что и думать и как вести себя с обнаженной и беззаботно плещущейся в пруду дичью. Ты очень красивый.

\- Ты добавил: «для оленя»! Красивый я – для оленя!

\- Господь всемогущий, Каро, я гонялся за тобой семь недель. Гонялся бы и дольше, если бы долг хозяина не позвал меня обратно в Замок. По-моему, я немножко болен, раз очаровался маленьким противным оленем и ради него забыл обо всем на свете. И даже не спросил его имя. Ты не находишь?

\- Спросил! Ты много чего пытался у меня выведать, не только имя.

\- Но перестал допытываться, напоровшись на отчаянное сопротивление. И перестал на чем-либо настаивать. Отдался тебе, на твою волю, так, как ты... не отдался мне.

\- А вот об этом я ничего такого не говорил, - упрямо проворчал подросток. Кулаками вытер глаза. - Теперь я точно некрасивый, даже для оленя, с опухшим после плача лицом.

\- Меньше волшебных грибов надо было трескать, гадость моя, - миролюбиво прошептал Гаспард, совсем чуть-чуть поддразнивая, услышал недовольное сопение и обнял оборотня за шею. - Желаешь что-нибудь еще найти между нами?

\- Ну... между нами всегда будет что-нибудь стоять, - протянул Каро, снова вспыхивая малиновым цветом, - и упираться мне в бедро, как сейчас, например. Грибы, кстати, лопать больше не буду, ну их к мельнику в мельничный жернов. Голова от них болит.

\- Сейчас перестанет... - Гаспард притянул его к себе поближе в тесный плен, обнял худенькое мальчишеское лицо в ладонях. - А всё, что тебе до этого нравилось – нравиться не должно? Ты решил?

\- Решил. Должно. Ну, я всё равно чувствую себя странно. Неправильным. Порченым. Немножко. Не больше, чем на треть... - он наконец придвинулся сам, усаживаясь на охотника повыше и обхватывая его торс длинными тонкими ногами. - Допортишь меня до конца?

\- Эм...

\- Это был не вопрос, если что.

\- А звучал как вопрос.

\- Не придирайся, я вообще ни с кем о таком не говорю! И не заговорю! Это в первый и последний раз.

\- Ты невыносим.

\- А это – то, что, по-моему, нравится тебе.

Фонтан дальнейшего ночного пост-грибного красноречия выключил язык, глубоко воткнутый в соблазнительный мальчишеский рот. Каро облегченно промычал что-то вроде «давно пора, к лешему, помолчать и заняться делом», что звучало всё равно как «засунь еще раз, почему ты раньше этого не делал?..» Ну а все последующие его возбужденные и отрывистые стоны переводу на язык придворных поэтов и трубадуров никак не поддались.

Ночь, что всегда в таких случаях пролетает, нещадно пожирая время, отведенное на отдых и досужие размышления о вечности и бытие, с боями уступила место утру, и уже оно расставило вещи по своим местам. Охотник и его дичь спали, крепко сплетясь в районе... очень крепко сплетясь и потеряв где-то валики подушек, а также деликатно избавившись от использованного не по назначению одеяла – оно нашло себе пристанище на холодном полу и мечтало вскоре отправиться на реку к прачкам.

Новый управитель Дидье, что на цыпочках пробрался в хозяйскую опочивальню сообщить о внезапном прибытии королевского гонца и застал эту премилую картину, мучительно изменился в лице, неповоротливым пушечным снарядом выкатился обратно в тронный зал и сообщил нетвердым голосом:

\- Прием никак не возможен, наша герцогская милость изволил еще до первого крика петухов отбыть на... на охоту.

\- А когда он вернется? - высокомерно вопросил гонец.

\- Боюсь, он не вернется. Не сегодня. Сегодня никого не принимает.

\- А завтра? У меня важные вести от короны!

\- Они подождут.

\- Что может быть важнее приказов короля?!

\- Новое одеяло! - неожиданно отрубил Дидье, не вытерпев заносчивости государева посланца, вздернул нос и куда более спокойным шагом направился обратно в спальню молодого господина.

Подойдя к порогу, он притормозил, заслышав тихий сонный голос:

\- А теперь я отдался тебе так же, как и ты мне? Больше не будешь упрекать?

\- Я не упрекал.

\- Но винил же про себя...

\- Ты слишком много думаешь.

\- Думаю столько, сколько хочу, но зато слишком много говорю.

\- Намекаешь на способ, которым хочешь, чтоб я затыкал тебе рот?

\- Надеюсь, это не вопрос. Хочу, как ночью...

\- Сейчас?

\- Да. Поохоться на меня хорошенько.

\- Что? То есть теперь это охота в... постели?!

\- Да почему я всё еще болтаю?

\- Каро, ты...

Спор увенчался скрипом толстых бревен, в очередной раз прогнувшихся под массивным альковом герцога, а также чрезвычайно волнующим стоном, буквально вырванным из худенькой мальчишеской груди. О том, что «охота» в разгаре и более чем удалась, благочестивым ушам управляющего доложил не только этот отдельно взятый стон, но и последовавший за ним всхлип, оборвавшийся так сладко и остро, что возникло опасение определенного толка... Не могли ли некоторые в высшей степени непристойные звуки ненароком поднять из родовой усыпальницы два десятка упокоившихся с миром де Лоррейнов? Ересь ересью, а стоило бы проверить, не откладывая. В крайнем случае, если мертвецы не потревожены – подыскать себе еще массу других неотложных дел среди живых.

 _«Зайду поменять одеяло попозже. И, наверное, прихвачу еще свежие простыни. И новую дверь в герцогскую спальню у плотника надобно заказать. Завтра. Нет, сегодня. Этим и займусь... святой Густав и пресвятые угодники, прямо сейчас, от греха подальше. Надеюсь, на первом этаже их никто не услышит..._ \- Дидье попятился назад, уловив тяжелые ускоряющиеся вздохи и нарастающую волну собственной паники. Обнаружил, что за полторы минуты насквозь пропотел до исподнего, попятился еще и спиной натолкнулся на ветвистые оленьи рога, в ассортименте украшавшие стены длинного замкового коридора. - _О, а вот это давно пора снять»._

 


End file.
